Chasing Freedom
by CrossRow
Summary: She always let men chase her but now she's chasing the one thing she can't afford to lose. Post TDKR.


**Chasing Freedom**

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own these characters**

* * *

Soft flakes evening snow was starting descend over the rusted shipping containers of the Gotham Docks, a burly man, a docked freighter's captain wearing a leather jacket crushing his smoking cigarette butt with his boot, ignoring a curvaceous and slender woman standing few inches away from him holding up a wad of cash. He shook his head with a displeasure gleaming in his dark brown eyes and instantly crossed his broad arms over his tensing chest.

"Hey, I've done enough favors for you, kitten.**" **he grumbled under his ragged breath, stiffening his bristled features. "This will cost you."

Selina gave him a slow roll of the eyes. "Name you price, handsome."

"How much do you got on you?" He replied his steely eyes raking over her black trench coat, settling on the pockets of her skinny jeans.

"You sure know how to spoil a girl's fun." she purred flatly, there was a hint of annoyance clouding over her pale cheek. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, and then felt her jaw clenched against the lashes of the biting wind twirling her sleek locks of chocolate-auburn in the air.

"Hey, you want the deadbeat moved out of the city or not?" He stepped closer, almost invading her territory, eyed her cautiously before adding. "I don't got all night, sweetheart."

Selina froze in her thoughts momentarily, she shifted her dark caramel colored irises and rested her gaze on the unconscious body, Bruce Wayne laying on a pile of tarps, wearing a tattered leather coat, green armory pants and boots that she stole from one of Bane's castoffs after breaking the mercenary's jaw. She swallowed and pursed her red shaded lips, "I want him cleared out of the harbor tonight. No exceptions."

She pulled out rolled up wad of cash and slapped it into the palm of the captains hand. "This will cover the traveling expenses." She then shot him a cold glare before adding a small threat. "If I find out you've cheated me...next er cross paths you won't be so lucky."

The grouchy captain nodded, counting the bills with a sneer playing across his chilled lips. "This should cover it." He stuffed the cash into a wallet, "We're shipping out to Port Venice. You can collect him there." He clasped his lips shut for a second, glancing over at the motionless billionaire, and then he pointed a figure to Bruce. "What if your precious cargo wakes up on my ship, Kyle?"

"I'm sure you boys can handle it," she said with a breezy voice, looking at him with her dark, calucating eyes. "Don't worry, handsome, I dose him with an extra sedative. He wouldn't stir until your docking in Venice."

He grumbled with a few pants of breath, his dark gaze landed on Bruce, noticing a few bruises on the younger man's chiseled face, and then stared at the gash on the newly passenger's side in which was covered by makeshift gauze that was visible under his black shirt. "Lucky for you, we've got a registered medic on board. Don't want him to leak out his guts on my ship." He held out his hand.

"What?" Selina demanded with a growl, dangerous flares in her eyes.

"Medical expenses." he stated with a devious look in his eyes. " We've got all the supplies to fix him up."

"Always trying to find more ways to get you wallet fat," she said through gritted teeth. She quickly took out another wad of cash, shaking her head. "You've always been a rat, Marco." She curved her scarlet lips into a stiff scowl, and then handed him the cash. "Is there anything else?"

"No, we're good." Marco sneered, turning on the heels of his boots "We're docking out of Gotham Bay in one hour. I'll leave you along with your sleeping prince, Selina." He coughed harshly and vanished into the shadows of the piled out crates.

Selina glared at him, feeling the urge to remove her gun from her leg strap and fire a bullet right into his head.

"If only it was that simple," the fierce brunette growled out a crystallized breath. She chuckled a ghost of a despondent tone against her firm lips. "Nothing ever is."

Selina sauntered her dangerous curves and knelt down at Bruce's side, she placed her gloved hand on his sharp jaw, and then whispered gently, "Smooth sailing, handsome." She took a moment and absorbed his still features, capturing a mental photograph in her mind. He was rugged looking with a hint of five o'clock shadow etched over the curve of his jaw line. His soft and curvy lips were parted just enough for breath to escape and his dark hair touched the nape of his broad neck with a few wispy tendrils shrouding over his closed almond shaped deep-set eyes. She imagined them opened, the shimmer golden flecks and swirls of green trapped into a shadowy mixture.

He was indelibly, incredibility and heart-stopping gorgeous.

She lowered her head down and covered his lips with a soft kiss fighting to break away. "Something to remember me by, Mr. Wayne." She clenched her eyes shut, feeling her emotions falter. "I wish things we're different. That's not the way the world works. Our mistakes define us," she swallowed a constricting lump down her throat before continuing. "Now, you have all your nice lives back. Don't waste them all, rich boy."

She dropped another kiss on his lips, gathering the taste of him on her tongue, her hands cradled each side of his battered face, "You deserve freedom. Not me."

With that, Selina slowly pulled her hand back from his cheek, feeling her wounded heart create more cracks as the ship hands came to collect him. They lifted his body off the tarps and carried him to the lit up freighter.

Selina tucked her hands into the pocket's of her coat, and flattened his back against the metal of a crate. She directed her brown eyes to the freighter, and watched the ship slowly turn into the direction of a clearing from the docks.

"Good bye, handsome." she whispered against the wind.

* * *

Selina stood on the dock boards, watching the distant lights of the ship vanished into the snowfall. Selina was never one for farewells and departures. She watched many of her friends get buried and stood in front of gravestones but she never once allowed herself to shed a tear. She felt hollow inside.

Completely hollow with no feeling, only coldness and regrets.

"Selina," a squeaky and familiar voice erupted in the air. A car door slammed from behind her. "Selina Kyle."

The silent brunette spun on her heel and met the blue eyes of her roommate, and friend. "What is it, princess?" she asked, regaining her headstrong and heavy guarded composure. She watched the teenager race up to her, wearing those same old fish net stockings, boots and stolen leather jacket. Jen stood in front of her, looking at her concealed emotions.

"You always told me to go and chase my dreams." she said, seeing a tear roll down her friend's pale cheek.

"It was just to get your ass motivated."

"I know you only like to believe in realistic things in your life. For once hear me out."

Selina arched an eyebrow up. "Okay...spill it." she demanded with an edge in her voice.

"Maybe it's time to stop being realistic and start being optimistic." the teenager revealed, glancing at the waiting car.

"Jen," Selina drew out a sigh.

The straggly haired blonde stepped closer. "You and I both know there's nothing here, you've got a chance...why don't you chase your dream, Selina. Go chase after him." Her shot a tender stare into her friend's brown eyes. "For once take a risk that doesn't involve a bullet."

Selina bit her bottom lip, giving a glance over at the icy water. "I'm not sure if I even like the guy."

"Stop cheating yourself up." Jen growled, gesturing a hand to the direction of the ship. "Get your ass out of here, before I decide to kick it."

Selina twisted her lips into a smirk, "Okay, smart ass, any ideas on transportation? The boat left."

Jen was still in her words for a few seconds and then her blue eyes lit up, "Wait...you still got that plane ticket right?"

"Yeah."

"There you go, Selina. Take the next flight out of this shithole and enjoy the ride."

Selina shook her head. "And here I thought I would always be the one to look out for you, princess." She placed her hand firmly on her shoulder. "You've finally clean up your act."

"A little," Jen shrugged. "I still have a lot of work to do." She stuffed her hand into her jacket's pocket and pulled out the masquerade laced cat mask Selina wore at the ball when she first kissed the billionaire recluse on his soft and creamy lips. "I think this might come in handy."

Selina narrowed her eyes down at the mask and chuckled with a brisk response, "Why would I wear this old thing?"

"I think you know, Selina." Jen smiled and wrapped her arm around the brunette, they embraced into a quick hug.

"Take care of yourself, princess." Selina whispered, pulling away from the teenager, walking into shadows.

She stuffed the laced mask into her coat pocket, and then pulled out the ticket, reading the destination printed on the top corner. "Italy," she breathed a deep and cleansing breath. "...here I come."


End file.
